angel perdido
by emma twilight
Summary: depues de la batalla en amanecer los vulturis decides regrasar a tomar venganza llevandose a rennesme consigo ¿que a haran los cullens para recuperar a nessie?
1. Chapter 1

Pov bella

Hoy era un día como cualquiera de mi eternidad junto con Edward mi hermoso esposo y mi hija nessie , una mañana lluviosa nos encontrábamos en el comedor Edward y yo , nessie dormida en su cuarto ,y los demás de mi familia viendo la tele .

Note a alice un poco extraña , como nerviosa

Edward de inmediato noto lo que le pasaba a alice

-¿Qué sucede alice? Te encuentras bien –dijo Edward algo serio

Edward –dijo preocupada – los ….

Se escucho el llanto de nessie de inmediato subimos al cuarto y vimos a nessie en los brazos de jane utilizo su poder e infligió dolor a Edward – yo le grite a los demás que subieran de inmediato, ellos subieron de rápidamente y no hacia falta que me preguntaran que sucedía pues de inmediato notaron lo que pasaba , yo intente acercarme a jane , pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarme , me impacte al ver salir detrás de ella a su hermano alec ,dimitri y felix que de inmediato me empujaron hacia la ventana , choque y rompí los vidrios en mil pedazos cai hasta el jardín y al levantar el rostro vi a los tres lideres vulturis Aro, Marcus, caius

Al verlos de inmediato supe que era algo muy malo estaba a punto de sorprenderlos yo tan solo pude levantarme hize mi mayor esfuerzo para hablar pero cuando estaba por parrarme Marcus marcus me detuvo entre sus brazos….

Continuara …..


	2. Chapter 2

Reencuentro con los vulturis

Por Edward

ahí estaba yo retorciéndome de dolor gracias a jane que tenia a mi hija entre sus manos quería arrebatársela pero no podía , los vulturis tenían a mi familia acorralada y bella, mi bella tirada en el patio , el dolor era agonizante , solo quería salvar a mi hija y saber que le sucedió a bella para ayudarla , solo oía como Carlisle trataba de zafarse de los brazos de alec. Todos querían salvar a nessie pero nadien podía.

Creía que esto era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la cual no podía enfrentar ,tan solo cerré con fuerza los ojos para poder despertar, no desperté , pero el dolor desapareció , al abrir los ojos vi a jane corriendo y a alec peleando con Carlisle y mas a delante jasper y emmett liberando a alice y a rosalie de demitri . a esme lo vi tirada en el suelo con una parte de su brazo sosteniéndolo con el otro , al parecer demitri le intento romper el brazo , Carlisle de inmediato corrió a verla le sostuvo el brazo diciéndole

-no te preocupes, estarás bien –la consoló con una voz tan dulce

Esme lo miro y le contesto – lose –

Mientras rosalie corrió y abrazo a emmett no dijeron nada pero rosalie se sintió correspondida al sentir las manos de emmett sobre su cabellera acariciándola.

Jasper se dirigió a alice y la interrogo –

-¿estas bien?-¿te ha pasado algo?- te han hecho daño –dijo jasper preocupado

Por que si ese tipo te lastimo te juro yo lo….. ¡ jasper estoy bien! –lo interrumpió alice ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

Me parecía ver a todos allí, pero no veía a…. Al recordar su nombre me entro una angustia por buscarla , grite nessie … no se escuchaba nadamas que el eco de mi voz ,todos se levantaron y se asomaron y se asomaron a la ventana donde callo bella .todos corrieron hacia donde estaba bella y la rodearon en circulo no pude verla hasta que me acerqué a ella , la pesar de ser una neófita la vi muy lastimada ,tirada me hacer que a ella y me pregunto:

-¿y mi hija Edward?-me pregunto asustada

Todos trataron de tranquilizarla pero su euforia, era más grande.

-edward ¿donde esta mi hija?

-calmate bella todo estará…

-no me dijas que me calme- me dijo interrumpiéndome

Bella estaba muy enojada se le veía en sus ojos ella estuvo a punto de lansarce encima de mi y emmett la detuvo .mas sin embargo bella se solto de sus brazos lo derivo y empezó a golpearlo .rosalie de inmediato se le echo encima a bella e impresionante la logro aventar y ayudo a emmett a levantar del suelo.

Bella avia salido volando hasta chocar con un árbol ,rosalie se dirigió furiosa y se pudo notar por como se dirigía a bella:

Bella. No se quien te has llegado a creer ,pero yo, ni creo que nadien de esta familia este dispuesto a soportar ¡tus malditos ataques de neófita! –le dijo rosalie a bella con una voz sarcástica y furiosa

-dejame en paz rosalie –dijo bella realmente enojada

Que no entiendes que mi hija esta perdida y mucho peor se la llevaron los vulturis . no se si te agrade o no –se quedo pensativa y después dijo –voy a recuperarla y no necesito tu ayuda ,ni la de nadien de ustedes..

Bella me miro y después dio la vuelta para irse, agarre a bella del brazo impidiendo que se fuera .

Bella tranquilízate-le dije tratándola de calmarla

Todos estamos preociupados pero no es la manera de arreglar las cosas

-edward que no entiendes que nuestra hija se la llevaronb los vulturis –me dijo desesperada

-lo se amor pero la recuperaremos –le prometi

Va estar todo bien –dijo alice con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y tenemos que estar juntos .unidos como una familia –dijo Carlisle mirando a bella y a rosalie .

Continuara…

**WoOoa mi segundo capitulo XD estoy súper contenta ñ_ñ jaja gracias a todos por sus comentarios, pero tengo que dar las gracias a dani y elis mis amigas queridas que me ayudan hacer los capitulo ñ_ñ gracias haha ….**

**Dejen comentarios es lo que me inspira jaja bye besos**


End file.
